Ain't Enough
by Sia86
Summary: Okay people this is my 2nd fic so be nice on the reviews so anyways this is how Cas saves Dean from the pit, takes place b4 4th season
1. Chapter 1

Ain't Enough

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, he tried despratly not to think about it as he began to cut pieces of skin off her forearm. But he realized that he's been doing this for so long now, that it shouldn't bother him anymore, & it didn't 'til he heard her screams & pleads. Sweat began to drip down his face, 'Concentrate!', he mentally scolded himself. This cut had to be precise, if not blood would splatter & she'd die & quick & painless death. He had been taught by the best of the best, & the first rule was, "Don't let them off easy, they've done horrible things & deserve, to be cut down, cut after cut after, painful cut." He was then told to be creative, with his sinful victims; stretch their cut skin out right in front of their eyes, carve intricate designs on their skin, play 'connect the dots' with their wounds & pour salt into the open wounds.

"Please, just let me go..." she pleaded, over & over.

Soon it began to eat at him, & he slowly lifted the sharp blade, from her bloody skin. He turned & threw the blade on the disorganized tray, slowly he placed his hands on the tray's ridge to support himself. He thought & thought about what he was going to do. "Please, just let me go, I've done nothing wrong." His hand slammed down on the tray, "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted to torture people for a living? Did I ask for this life? No! My dead beat- pile of shit father brought me into this fucking world, full of demons, monsters & things that want to claw out your eyes!" His face scrunched in anger, & his eyes closed. 'I- I just need a minute, just a minute...'

Green eyes opened to see his hands bleeding from clutching them too hard. He panted with all the horrible & painful memories swirling through his mind.

"Please, just let me go..."

She saw him resting on what she believed to be a tray. Her arms were tiring from being tied, & the chains were embeding into her skin which was excruciating. The smell of her own blood was making her gag, she felt filthy; her open wounds exposing several fibers & tendons (which had already been torn) , the dried blood clumped on her body, & the fresh blood felt warm & sticky as it ran down her body. 'Please...' she kept pleading through her exhausted steel gray eyes.

Then she saw him begin to heave, & took her oppertunity

"Please, just let me go." but she didn't get the reaction she wanted...

He chuckled as he heard her pleas, then he began looking through the assortment of knives that lay in his grasp "Eenie, minie, miney, moe..." he said to himself. Then when he saw his favorite; a Gerwin call out, he walked to the girl.

"So, you want me to set you free?", he said face to face with her. She shrugged back, uncomfortable with his distance & nodded.

He clasped her cheeks, "I wanted to go free, but I wasn't allowed to, so instead they make deal with every piece of shit that walks in here, like you" He the pushed her back ,as far as the chains would alow her, & pulled out his knife, "Time to repent your sins, bitch."

Allastair then smiled when he heard screams coming from his student's 'work room'. "Atta boy, I knew you would..."

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes scan the skies. 'I know what I must do.'<p>

White feathery wings were spread on either side of him, while he stood on a high point. He stood proudley, fulley covered with silver armour. He was sent to look for a soul, not just any soul, but Dean Winchester's soul & it wasn't in the usaull places it was in hell, slowly evolving to demon. He knew reatriving a soul from perdition, was never easy. But the one easy thing was actually placing a soul back within a human's chest. Then his wings flutter & he's gone.

* * *

><p>Dean wiped his hands with the now red cloth, then swiped the blade clean. "You haven't failed me, that's good", Alistair hissed. Dean gripped the blade tightly &amp; swung as hard as he could to the fucking bastered, but when he turned he saw that he missed. Alastair tik-toked &amp; made that 'Ohhh, poor baby' face, as he held Dean's wrist, "That's a bad bitch." He dropped Dean's wrist &amp; back handed him. Dean grunted as he hit the wall.<p>

"I was proud of you, 'till you tried to stab me." Alastair then got some nearby shackles & shackled Dean tightly, "Now don't move, brat. Your grounded." Then he left.

Dean then remebered something: He was in hell & hell has fire, so why the hell wasn't he burning, when he smelled burnt flesh? 'I never wanted to come here, even though I knew I was gonna burn in hell' He then felt sympathy for himself: How could he wind up here? Why even try, for Sammy? But he was gonna turn anyways. So he fucked up his life for a broher who would become a demon. I wished at least I died decently, not being mauled by hellhounds.' He tried to remember all the good things that happened in his short life, but there was nothing.

'This is it', he thought. 'This is how the Winchesters live & die.' He was in hell & he accepted it, the flames began to surround him, & the sparks burned his cheeks. He smiled as he heard the wicked crackle, soon the flames engulfed him, & there was no place to run so he stayed still. The smoke chocked him, the smell made him gag & the heat made him lightheaded. But he couldn't stay calm or hold in his screams of pain, "FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

* * *

><p>Castiel overlooked at perdition, it was worse than he imagined: bodies were burning, souls were being tortured &amp; some screamed as the hooks in their skin were pulled, the worst was the smell of rottingburning flesh ,'God, Lucifer made this?' But his face remained stoic, because he is not an emotional being, he does his job & that's it. They {Angels} don't rebel, they don't argue, & they don't defy. He loved his father, so why would he go against him?

He soon dove down & looked closer, he had no worry about the vile creatures that would try to stop him, he could easily overpower them. There were no signs of the lost soul yet. He knew nothing about Dean, except that he was the vessel for the archangel Michael, & that's why his Father sent him. He scanned this way & that, for Dean but still found nothing. Then he saw a little girl in a white dress, being taunted by demons.

"No, please don't hurt me!", she cried, her voice did not belong in this realm, she seemed so young & innocent to be in hell.

He quickly landed behind her & scooped her in his arms, "It'll be okay."

He turned to the scum, all trying to scurry away, & put his hand in front of himself & a pure white light began to glow ,"As for you.." They all disinigrated in front of him. He turned back to the girl, "You are still a demon." & placed his hand on her head, & light penetrated from her eyes & mouth, but he said a quick prayer for her, & placed her on hell's ground. Then took flight once again...

He then saw a soul, burning. It was screaming & cursing in pain, then in silence he flew down, keeping his eyes straight on the soul. They glew orange from the flames, he reached his arm & grabbed the soul by the shoulder & began to haul him, back to his true realm, back to his destiny...


	2. Lifted

Ain't Enough

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, he tried despratly not to think about it as he began to cut pieces of skin off her forearm. But he realized that he's been doing this for so long now, that it shouldn't bother him anymore, & it didn't 'til he heard her screams & pleads. Sweat began to drip down his face, 'Concentrate!', he mentally scolded himself. This cut had to be precise, if not blood would splatter & she'd die & quick & painless death. He had been taught by the best of the best, & the first rule was, "Don't let them off easy, they've done horrible things & deserve, to be cut down, cut after cut after, painful cut." He was then told to be creative, with his sinful victims; stretch their cut skin out right in front of their eyes, carve intricate designs on their skin, play 'connect the dots' with their wounds & pour salt into the open wounds.

"Please, just let me go..." she pleaded, over & over.

Soon it began to eat at him, & he slowly lifted the sharp blade, from her bloody skin. He turned & threw the blade on the disorganized tray, slowly he placed his hands on the tray's ridge to support himself. He thought & thought about what he was going to do. "Please, just let me go, I've done nothing wrong." His hand slammed down on the tray, "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted to torture people for a living? Did I ask for this life? No! My dead beat- pile of shit father brought me into this fucking world, full of demons, monsters & things that want to claw out your eyes!" His face scrunched in anger, & his eyes closed. 'I- I just need a minute, just a minute...'

Green eyes opened to see his hands bleeding from clutching them too hard. He panted with all the horrible & painful memories swirling through his mind.

"Please, just let me go..."

She saw him resting on what she believed to be a tray. Her arms were tiring from being tied, & the chains were embeding into her skin which was excruciating. The smell of her own blood was making her gag, she felt filthy; her open wounds exposing several fibers & tendons (which had already been torn) , the dried blood clumped on her body, & the fresh blood felt warm & sticky as it ran down her body. 'Please...' she kept pleading through her exhausted steel gray eyes.

Then she saw him begin to heave, & took her oppertunity

"Please, just let me go." but she didn't get the reaction she wanted...

He chuckled as he heard her pleas, then he began looking through the assortment of knives that lay in his grasp "Eenie, minie, miney, moe..." he said to himself. Then when he saw his favorite; a Gerwin call out, he walked to the girl.

"So, you want me to set you free?", he said face to face with her. She shrugged back, uncomfortable with his distance & nodded.

He clasped her cheeks, "I wanted to go free, but I wasn't allowed to, so instead they make deal with every piece of shit that walks in here, like you" He the pushed her back ,as far as the chains would alow her, & pulled out his knife, "Time to repent your sins, bitch."

Allastair then smiled when he heard screams coming from his student's 'work room'. "Atta boy, I knew you would..."

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes scan the skies. 'I know what I must do.'<p>

White feathery wings were spread on either side of him, while he stood on a high point. He stood proudley, fulley covered with silver armour. He was sent to look for a soul, not just any soul, but Dean Winchester's soul & it wasn't in the usaull places it was in hell, slowly evolving to demon. He knew reatriving a soul from perdition, was never easy. But the one easy thing was actually placing a soul back within a human's chest. Then his wings flutter & he's gone.

* * *

><p>Dean wiped his hands with the now red cloth, then swiped the blade clean. "You haven't failed me, that's good", Alistair hissed. Dean gripped the blade tightly &amp; swung as hard as he could to the fucking bastered, but when he turned he saw that he missed. Alastair tik-toked &amp; made that 'Ohhh, poor baby' face, as he held Dean's wrist, "That's a bad bitch." He dropped Dean's wrist &amp; back handed him. Dean grunted as he hit the wall.<p>

"I was proud of you, 'till you tried to stab me." Alastair then got some nearby shackles & shackled Dean tightly, "Now don't move, brat. Your grounded." Then he left.

Dean then remebered something: He was in hell & hell has fire, so why the hell wasn't he burning, when he smelled burnt flesh? 'I never wanted to come here, even though I knew I was gonna burn in hell' He then felt sympathy for himself: How could he wind up here? Why even try, for Sammy? But he was gonna turn anyways. So he fucked up his life for a broher who would become a demon. I wished at least I died decently, not being mauled by hellhounds.' He tried to remember all the good things that happened in his short life, but there was nothing.

'This is it', he thought. 'This is how the Winchesters live & die.' He was in hell & he accepted it, the flames began to surround him, & the sparks burned his cheeks. He smiled as he heard the wicked crackle, soon the flames engulfed him, & there was no place to run so he stayed still. The smoke chocked him, the smell made him gag & the heat made him lightheaded. But he couldn't stay calm or hold in his screams of pain, "FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

* * *

><p>Castiel overlooked at perdition, it was worse than he imagined: bodies were burning, souls were being tortured &amp; some screamed as the hooks in their skin were pulled, the worst was the smell of rottingburning flesh ,'God, Lucifer made this?' But his face remained stoic, because he is not an emotional being, he does his job & that's it. They {Angels} don't rebel, they don't argue, & they don't defy. He loved his father, so why would he go against him?

He soon dove down & looked closer, he had no worry about the vile creatures that would try to stop him, he could easily overpower them. There were no signs of the lost soul yet. He knew nothing about Dean, except that he was the vessel for the archangel Michael, & that's why his Father sent him. He scanned this way & that, for Dean but still found nothing. Then he saw a little girl in a white dress, being taunted by demons.

"No, please don't hurt me!", she cried, her voice did not belong in this realm, she seemed so young & innocent to be in hell.

He quickly landed behind her & scooped her in his arms, "It'll be okay."

He turned to the scum, all trying to scurry away, & put his hand in front of himself & a pure white light began to glow ,"As for you.." They all disinigrated in front of him. He turned back to the girl, "You are still a demon." & placed his hand on her head, & light penetrated from her eyes & mouth, but he said a quick prayer for her, & placed her on hell's ground. Then took flight once again...

He then saw a soul, burning. It was screaming & cursing in pain, then in silence he flew down, keeping his eyes straight on the soul. They glew orange from the flames, he reached his arm & grabbed the soul by the shoulder & began to haul him, back to his true realm, back to his destiny...


End file.
